There are many tools to help a software programmer produce code. One standard tool is the integrated development environment (IDE), which provides the programmer with a programming environment. Typically, the IDE includes an editor, for writing the code, tools for tracing the operation of the code, tools for selecting pre-defined and previously defined programming objects used in the code, tools for selecting files, etc. Like most software packages, the IDE includes a help section which provides the programmer with help on how to utilize the IDE.
Some IDEs provide quick access to advanced help systems, which include API references, technical backgrounds, ‘How-to’ articles and code samples. Assuming that users are mostly online, IDE vendors also provide links to more material on their Web sites (e.g. the Sun Developer Connection, Borland, MSDN Online, etc.). However, all those materials are of a static and general type, and users thus often go to newsgroups and forums, in which they can explicitly describe their specific problems, and get support from peer developers from all over the world. Examples include the IBM PartnerWorld for Developers, the Servlet Developers Forum, the Java Developer Connection, Dave Central, and many more.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.